I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulsation damper and noise attenuator assembly for use in a fluid flow system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pulsation damper and noise attenuator assembly that is mounted directly in the fluid flow path of the fluid flow system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A pulsation damper and noise attenuator assembly is generally used in a fluid flow system to dampen or prevent development of pressure pulsation in a system where it is desired to continuously deliver fluids under pressure. Fluid pressure pumps, and, in particular positive displacement pumps create pressure pulsations during normal operation which can cause excessive strain and/or damage to the conduits and within the fluid system. Further, the airborne sound generated by the pulsation traveling through the conduit may be very loud and poses an annoyance or possible hazard to the user of the equipment.
To overcome these phenomenons, several prior art fluid devices have been developed. A disadvantage of these previously known control device is that the apparatus is not placed directly in the flow path of fluid but is instead usually coupled to the end of a T shaped connection. Removing the prior art device from the fluid flow path prevents the device from absorbing the full force of the pulsation as the wave is not forced to flow directly through the device. Therefore, any pulsation that interrupts the fluid flow may not be suppressed by the device due to its indirect application in the flow path.
A still further disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the fluid flow is not exposed to the complete surface area of the dampening device. That is, the path of the pulsation is not directed across the full face of the piston used to absorb the pulsation. Therefore, complete absorption or dampening of the pulsation is not provided by the prior art devices and, as such, the pulsation is allowed to dissipate throughout the entire fluid flow path.